Fire and Mice
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: After becoming Warriors, Fireheart and Graystripe face a salon, a pine cone ninja, and a dancing rat. Deadfoot likes to polish his claws! Graystipe falls in love with his stalker! Fireheart is upsessed with Dolphins! How can the plot of Fire and Ice fit?
1. Prologue

Fire and Ice

Prologue

The Twolegs laughed as they roasted the smores. A cry was heard in the distance from some sort of animal. One of the Twolegs grabbed a smore and flung it into the trees where the sound had been heard. Back in the forest, and small kit purred with delight.

"Dont eat it sweatheart." said his mother, a gray she-cat.

"Your always telling me what to do!" said the small kit angerly. He licked the edge of the smore gently and then said happily "wow this is delicious."

At the mention of the food, the rest of Clan began to assemble around the smore. They all were delighted with it. They were interrupted when a brown tom with a twisted leg joined the party.

"We have found shelter." he said. Everyone tore their eyes away from the smore to look entirely at Deadfoot. A small brown tom behind got very excited.

"There's water!" he said happily. "And theres this slope and when you go down it, you get soaked. And I fell in, and it was cold. Then Deadfoot pulled me out." he said, looking up at the other cat called Deadfoot with great atraction in his eyes and voice. "You're my hero." he said. The gray she-cat remembered how Deadfoot would tell anyone about the time he swam from RiverClan camp and back through rapids during Leaf bare.

"Shut up Onewhisker." said a large and elderly black and white tom, who had a very long tail. He happened to be their leader. "So Deadfoot, was their any food?" he asked.

"Yes Tallstar." replied Deadfoot. There was this troup of rats that started dancing. They're very talented. You should see. They do private parties too, and I thought that we should take them to a Gathering some time." he said.

"Really? wow we should definatly consider that-" started Tallstar, but with a look of the clan's faces, he stopped. "I mean, can we eat these rats?" he said importantly.

"Yes, they have a group of them that aren't talented enough to be dancers, and instead, they go and find some cats to eat them. They gave me their card." said Deadfoot. He took a blue card out of his ear and gave it to Tallstar, who read;

Bluestar's Styling Salon

Get Papered for the Small Price of 1 mouse

Fur, Claws, Teeth, and Makeup

Visit the Secret ThunderClan Camp

Or Call for Details

1-800-BLUESTAR-ROX

The clan members looked at Deadfoot, who blushed. "Where did you get this?" they asked.

"Bluestar gave it to me at the last Gathering." he muttered.

"But you didn't go there did you?" asked a she-cat.

"Well, I do have my monthly perm. I mean, you don't think my fur is naturly this way? And she does have a wonderful selection of claw polish-" At these words, Deadfoot was pinned down by Onewhisker while his friend Tornear examined his claws.

"What color are they?" asked the gray she-cat.

"Turquoise, with little stars." said Tornear. The Clan howled with laughter, which cause the Twolegs to throw some more smores at them.

"Just give us the real card!" demanded Tallstart wearily. Deadfoot put Bluestar's card back and took out a pink one, which he gave Tallstar to read;

Troup 7's

Eat a Rat Fondation

Free Rats for Fun and Food

Call Dancing Dave

1-800-EAT-ME-4-FREE

"That sounds perfect!' said the gray-she cat.

"Let's go now!" said Tornear.

"What are we waiting for?" said Onewhisker.

Tallstar nodded and said. "Lead the way Deadfoot."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Fireheart hummed the start of the tune. Then, he began to chant; "We are the champions my friends. And we keep on fighting to the end. We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers cause we are the champions"

"Will you stop that!" meowed Graystripe at his side. He always got adigtated when Fireheart broke into song.

"Sorry." said Fireheart. " But I'm, happy about defeating Bosostar (aka Brokenstar). " he said. "That was the only song that could but my emotions into words." he added. Graystripe rolled his eyes.

"Have you thought of a new way to make Buestar notice us?" said Graystripe. Making his leader notice him was a favorite pass time of the two friends.

"Yepp" said Fireheart happily. "Hows this; When we go hunting together, we attack eachother till we bleed." he said excitively.

"How will that help!" said Graystripe, outraged.

"Well, oviously, we tell Bluestar there was a badger and that we only just managed to chase it away." he said as though Graystripe should have realized it before he said it.  
"Brilliant!" said Graystripe. "Look, here comes Whitestorm! Act mature." he hissed. He and Fireheart puffed out their chests and talked in deep voices as a large white tom approached them.

"So." said Fireheart in a low voice that did not suit him. "I say we do three hundred push ups as a warm up, and then run three laps from here to FourTrees and back." he said in the same way.

"Yeah." siad Graystipe, stretching and flexing his muscles. "We'll have to go easy on ourselves because of lack of sleep. I could easily do six hundred push up and run laps of ThunderClan territory till noon." he said deeply.

"Actually." said Whitestorm. "Bluestar wants you to sleep, and then take out the evening partol." he said. The corners of his mouth twitched as he added , "If thats not too macho for you."

"No, I guess not." said Fireheart, still in the faulsy strong voice. "I mean, we'll have to work extra strong tomorrow."

"I guess so." said Whitestorm, walking away.

"Dat was close." said Fireheart, back to his immature voice.

"Lets go get some fresh-kill." said Graystripe. The two friends headed back towards the fresh-kill pile. When they passed the warriors den, they puffed our their chests again and began talking about needing more shaving cream and better razor blades. They selected two squirrels and a robin.

"We should take it to the big kid section now." said Fireheart. "Remember, we must act mature." he said. Graystripe nodded. They entered the warriors den flexing their muscles and discussing the stoc market.

"Ever since WindClan left, the prey's gone way up." said Fireheart deeply.

"Yes, it's increased by 86.57934 ." said Graystripe. They went to sleep. Fireheart dreamed he had won the iron cat olympics. He created a song called 'I am the Champion' and it won the Best New Single Award.

"Wake up Fireheart!" said Tigerclaw. Fireheart awoke with the scarriest sight ever. Large amber eyes were staring at him. "You were mewing in your sleep about something." he said.

"You killed Redtail!" called Fireheart. "You killed him! I know what you did last summer!"

"Wake up Fireheart!" He awoke to see Graystripe looking over him. "You said 'I know what you did last summer' or something." he said. Looking around Fireheart's bed, he added, "how many times have a told you not to watch scary movies before you go to bed?" sternly. Fireheart tucked the dvd player under his pillow and muttered about being addicted. "I'll look up some rehab centers for you." said Graystripe.

The two warriors stretched and went outside. Some apprentices were awake now. Fireheart watched Sandpaw and Dustpaw working in Bluestar's Salon with pleasure. Sandpaw accidently squirted fur gel in Dustpaw's eye. He jumped up and down and ran all the way to the ravine and back. Bluestar came out and told them off for messing with her products.

Several days later, Fireheart and Graystripe were preparing to go to the Gathering. Fireheart had one eye on Bluestar. Tigerclaw's treachery had set a fire in his heart (which wasn't hard, considering his name)to reveal the truth to Bluestar. He ran up to her and asked her for a word.

"Bluestar, may I have a word?" he asked. She nodded and told Tigerclaw to wait for her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. Her sparkling eyes decorated the forest. Fireheart burst his heart out and spoke.

"Oh, Bluestar, I love you." he said in a dreamy voice.

"Cut!" called the director.

"Sorry," said the ginger tom playing Fireheart. "I read the wrong srcipt." he took out a srcipt from his ear. It was tiltled, "Romeo and Juliete." "This is the one I want." he added, looking at the one labeled, "Warriors; Fire and Ice." He read over his lines.

"Ready, and ACTION!" called the director.

"Ravenpaw's been kidnapped!" he said. And he went into deep describiton of the ninja warriors who had popped out of tree, taken Ravenpaw, and then imformed him that they had given Ravenpaw to Barley. He told her how Tigerclaw had killed Redtail because he didn't like his fur cut, and how Tigerclaw was after Ravenpaw next.

"You are a kittypet. You should now that we do not kill our own clan. Now about these ninjas, they were outlawed 3000000 moons ago. Do not tell me this again Fireheart." she said, and stalked away.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

As Fireheart caught up with Graystripe, Graystripe pointed out a group of cats sitting in a circle, with Speckletail and the middle. He gave Fireheart a card that said;

Crooked Stars

Bar and Grill

Call 1800 GET-CROOKED

"So thats where you go every Firday night!" said Fireheart intensly. It was common knowledge that Graystripe dissappeared every Friday night and retunred in the early hours of the morning. "Can I come with you?" he asked hopefully.

"No." said Graystripe, and he pulled out another card, while taking Crookedstar's away from him.

Speckletail's Scary Movie Rehab

See the Light! Find New Interests!

E-mail Speckletail my name is Fireheart, and I have a problem." he said in a singsong voice.

"Hello Fireheart!" said the assembled cats. Among the group was Whiteclaw from RiverClan, and Darkflower and Littlecloud of ShaodwClan.

"Now Fireheart," said Speckletail soothingly. "What is your problem?"

"I am addicted to scary movies." he said sheepishly.

"How did this addiction start?" she pressed.

"When I was a kit, my mommy used to watch them all the time." he said.

"Most of these problems start in similuar ways to yours." said Speckletail, looking up from her clipboard. "How does watching these movies make you feel?" she asked.

"Scared." he said.. "And it makes me miss my family." he added quietly.

"Do you want this to stop?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes! I've seen the light!" he cried happily. The other cats appluaded happily. Then, a yowl sounded wich interuppted Darkflower's tale of only being hugged by her parents while watching scary movies.

Fireheart caught up with Graystripe, and told him the good news. He then sang loudly, "I belive I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!" Graystripe rolled his eyes. Bluestar and the other leaders had gathered on the Great Rock. Nightpelt had repressented ShadowClan. WindClan had not returned from their vacation to the Bahamas. Suddently, Cinderfur of ShadowClan started handing out invitations that read;

Party At WindCLan Territory!

Take advantage of Their Absence By Join ShadowClan for a Fun Party and Hunt

RSVP- Cinderfur 667-5548 (cell)

1-800-PARTY-TIME

(Offical Party Hot-Line)

"What is this!" yowled Bluestar after Cinderfur handed her an invitation. The tom leapt away in fear, hissing.

"Well, seeing as they're still on vacation, we... might as well.." he muttered.

"They must come back!" she spat.

"Why?" asked Croodestar suddently. The gray tom was looking puzzled between Cinderfur and Bluestar.

"Because! StarClan gave us four trees, four seasons, and four flavors of ice cream." she said, Fireheart licked his lips at the mention of 'ice cream.' The four flavors were Mouse, Vole, Squirrel, and Robin.

"So who cares about WindClan?" spat Nightpelt.

"Well, we could have said 'who cares about ShadowClan' and not helped you drive out Bosostar!" hissed Tigerclaw. All of the cats spun around to look between the two toms. It was difficult to say which face looked more angry, but Nightpelt might have just been angry because no one complimented his perm.

"Calm down Tigerclaw." said Bluestar warningly. The tom bristled, but backed away. "When they are found, we can celebrate, but untill then, " she said, eyeing Cinderfur. "we must stay off they're territory." And then she leaped from the rock. Fireheart hurried over to say goodbye to his fellow rehab friends. Speckletail lent him several movies to try out, in order to help him stay away from scary ones.

Crookedstar slipped a note to Nightpelt. Fireheart recongnized it as a card to his bar. Was something being planned between the two leaders?

Suddenly though, Bluestar leapt back on the rock. "I forgot to tell you something!" she shouted. She took out her script. "ThunderClan had a new medicine cat, Yellowfang." she said.

Yellowfang was sitting behind Fireheart. He distinctly hear her say "A penny found is a penny earned." He knew that Yellowfang had a reputation for speaking in rymes and poems.

"We have two new warriors, Firestripe and Grayheart. The ThunderClan cats began muttering. Whitestorm hurried up to the rock and whispered something in Bluestar's ear. "I mean Fireheart and Graystripe." she said. Fireheart puffed out his chest and asked Graystripe, loudly, which type of claw sharpenor he used.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Fireheart and Graystripe headed back to camp. Fireheart really wanted to start watching the movies Speckletail gave him. The were entitled _Sea Creatures of the Ocean _and _Sunshine for Sarah Seal_. Graystripe muttered about underwater rehabs, and then went to sleep. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Fireheart happily plugging in his Dvd player. He fell asleep listening to the movie.

"The Dolphin is one of the most amazing sea creatures." said the narrator. Thinking privatley about burning it the next time Frieheart was out, he drifted out to sleep.

Fireheart dreamed that Spottedleaf and he were riding Dolphins through the river. They stopped near the Thunderpath, were a loud cry was heard. Then he awoke. Once again, Graystripe was over him.  
You said 'Look at the Green Sea Turtle. It is and endangered species that can live up to 65 years-"

"75" corrected Fireheart. Graystripe rolled his eyes and they exited the den. Fireheart walked right into Tigerclaw without noticing.

"Bluestar wants to see you." he said. Fireheart suddently felt scared. Had Bluestar told Tigerclaw about the ninjas? Speachless, he and Graystripe headed over to Bluestar's den. A map and two plane tickets were sitting on her table. They found Bluestar mixing herbs for her new shampoo. Her employe, Sandpaw, was busy drying Nightpelt's fur. He wanted to look his best to go see StarClan.

"Hello." said Bluestar. She looked up from her herbs mixing and motioned for the two to sit down on either side of her. "I have an important job for you." she said. Fireheart puffed out his chest again. His badger plan, which he and Graystripe had use two days ago, must have done the trick.

"Anything for you Bluestar." he said deeply.

"I need you to go to the Bahamas and get me 300 samples of the Wild WoGo Flower. I need it for my shampoo." she said. Fireheart realized how important this mission was. Bluestar only trusted the most important people with her salon ingredients. "Go get your traveling herbs from Yellowfang." she said. They were already out of her den when she shouted; "Bring WindClan back too, okay?"

"Yellowfang, we're here for traveling herbs!" shouted Graystripe. He looked over at Fireheart, who was rubbing against the floor of the medicine cats den.

"Spottedleaf slept here." he said dreamily. Graystripe stifled his laugh as Yellowfang prepared the herbs.

"A travelor gets, what a travelor deserves." she said mystically. They ate their herbs, and then exited the den. They got their plane tickets from Bluestar, and walked to the FourTrees InterForestal Airport.

Their plane was scheduled to leave at noon. They bought several pizzas at Tallpoppy's Pop Pizza Shop. Fireheart bought a ballon shaped like a dolphin. He bought a turtle shaped one for Graystripe, who 'accindently' popped it with his claw.

They borded the plane. Fireheart suddently began to shake and asked if he could hold Graystripe's paw. He started praying to StarClan. However, he remembered that he had packed his dvd player in his carry on (when their bags had been searched, Graystripe had nearly been arrested fro his lethal looking metal ear plugs). He turned it on and put in _Sunshine for Sarah Seal._ He had the volume up the whole way. Graystripe put in his ear plugs.

They exited the plane. Both of the cats had purchased sunglasses (Firehearts were shaped like turtles). They examined the map Bluestar had given them. Well, Graystripe did, because Fireheat was too busy singing.

"We're living in the land down under! Yeah, yeah." he said.

"That's Australia, mouse brain." Graystripe said. "We're in the Bahamas."

They got on a train to CradleCoast, home of the legendary Wild WoGo Flower that Bluestar wanted. Fireheart convinced Graystripe to visit the aquarium with him. He was so fasinated by the dolphin that he stood infront of it for 2 whole hours. It was Graystripe who reminded him that their plane tickets were for a 4pm flight, and that they better hurry up.

Once out of the aquarium, they jumped into a field of WoGo and realized why Bluestar wanted these flowers. They gave off a wonderful smell and seemed to be very colurful. After picking not just 300, but close to a thousand of the WoGo, they went to the place where WindClan was staying.

It was down a small tunnel. There was a stream, and it had hollowed out logs, like cannoes, drifting through it. Fireheart looked eagerly at the water, hoping to see some sea creatures. Towards the end of the tunnel, they began to hear music. It sounded as though thousands of tiny feet were dancing in the distance.

"What brings you here?" A small brown tom's voice made the two warriors jump.

"We're here to tell you that you can come home now." said Fireheart. He realized that he needed to introduce himself. "I am Fireheart, and this is Graystripe. We are warriors of ThunderClan."

"Greetings." said the tom. "My name is Onewhisker." His eyes suddently lit up. "Have you ever seen dancing rats?" he asked eagerly. Fireheart and Graystripe exchanged glances, and then shook their heads. Onewhisker gestured for them to follow him.

What Fireheart saw disturbed his dreams for a very long time. WindClan was settled around a stage, on which dozens of rats were dancing. Every once and while, Twolegs would through smores, sausages, and hot dogs down a small chute. Onewhisker hurried on to the stage and whispered something to the largest and most talented rat.

"How are we doing today?" asked the rat. The WindClan cats appaulded and cheered. Fireheart looked at Graystripe, and hit him hard in the face.

"What was that for?" he muttered.

"I wanted to see if I was dreaming." Fireheart said.

"Well, your not." said Graystripe weakly. The rat on the stage continued.

"Dancing Dave's Rat Troup is proud to announce that we have guests!" said the rat. All of the cats stared at Fireheart and Graystripe, and began rushing over to them. Fireheart closed his eyes, clicked his heels three times, and whispered 'there's no place like home.'


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Fireheart and Graystripe were bording the plane with WindClan. Deadfoot and Onewhisker had prepaid tickets for the Rat Troup to come to the next Gathering. As they borded, Fireheart decided to ask the flight attendent if they had any Dolphin movies. The flight attendent turned out to be none other then--

"Ravenpaw!" cried Fireheart. He and Graystripe carresd their lost friend. A black cat with a white tipped tail, Ravenpaw's coat looked more glossy then ever.

"It's great to see you Firepaw and Graypaw." he purred happily.

"Fireheart." corrected Fireheart, "We're warriors now." Ravenpaw looked slightly down hearted, but then looked happy.

"Barley is the pilot on Fridays." he said. "He wants me to join him." Graystripe realized that since it was Friday, he would be going to Crookedstar's tonight. "What's your new name Graypaw?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Graystripe." said Graystripe importantly. "G-r-e-y-s-t-r-i-p Graystripe!" he said.

"G-r-_a_-y-s-t-r-i-p-_e_." said Fireheart. "Unless you changed your name to 'Greystrip.'" he added. Graystripe muttered about not caring about proper grammar.

They caught up with Ravenpaw for the entire ride. Barley came out for a minute, but left after Ashfur of WindClan came up and asked who was driving the plan. When they landed at 5:00, Graystripe said that he would have to quickly lead WindClan home, becuase Crookedstar would be waiting for his 'buisness meeting' at 6.

They had decided to escort WindClan back to their territory. As they walked, Fireheart sensed other clans. Had Cindefur continued the party? He didn't know. He was more focussed on whether or not coral reefs grew in the river. He sent a mental note to ask someone from RiverClan at the next Gathering.

When they enterted WindClan territory, it became deffinat that Cinderfur was still having his party. Fireheart heard the band, smelt the food and the cats, and saw a fire that was no doubt coming from one of the grills roasting food.

"Umm, I think the other Clans are preparing a welcome home party for you." he muttered to Tallstar.

"Cinderfur was in charge of it of course?" grunted the tom. "He can never stop having parties that one." he said. Fireheart laughed weakily. He didn't want the WindClan leader to think that Cinderfur was having a party becuase they were gone.

Once they got close enough, Fireheart could here Cinderfur singing. "WindClan's gone! WindClan's gone! WindClan's-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he got a piercing stare from Deadfoot. Perhaps it was because Cinderfur was also a clan deputy, but Fireheart would have ran in the opposite direction if this tom looked at him. But Cinderfur just held his ground and said "WindClan's back! WindClan's Back! Everyone, WindClan's back! Tallstar, Deadfoot, how was the Bahamas? Would you like some food? Dawnflower's got some lovley roasted rabbit over here." he said. Tallstar gave the tom another peircing look, and then walked over towards a dark tabby she-cat was standing near a grill.

"We'll be off now." said Fireheart to Deadfoot. The tom nodded.

"Me and Onewhisker will escourt you." he said. Onewhisker gave Fireheart a very big smile, which he returned rather sheepishly. Onewhisker scared Fireheart a bit. All he spoke about was Deadfoot, Dancing Dave, Deadfoot, Water, Deadfoot's athletic ability, and Deadfoot. (His favortie letter was 'D' for some reason)

As the walked home, they decided to cut through RiverClan territory, because all of the RiverClan cats were either at Crookedstar's bar or at Cinderfur's party. As they wlaked past the gorge, a white tom walked up to them and said sadly;

"No one understands me! I'm going to become a scuba diver, and swim away to Florida and work at Disney World.!" And at that, he put on an air helmet and dove into the water.

"Who was that?" said Graystripe. Fireheart was waiting for the tom to come back out the water and ask him what kind of wild life survived in the water.

"That was Whiteclaw." said a voice from behind. Lepoardfur, deputy of RiverClan, popped out from behind, a group of warriors behind her. Whiteclaw climbed up the gorge, even with Graystripe. Then, Lepoardfur pushed Graystripe into Whiteclaw, who fell into the gorge. She waved goodbye to him and told him good luuk. Then, she cried in pain. "Whiteclaw! He's dead!"

Fireheart was confused. He had gone scuba diving. He was still visibly moving. How had he died? Then, Lepoardfur whispered to him.

"He was unhappy, and wanted to leave the Clan. We're pretented your friend killed him so that he can pretend to die." she said quietly. Still slighyly puzzled, Fireheart gazed at Deadfoot. Then, without warning, the RiverClan cats attacked.

Fireheart lunged at a small tom. He was soon over thrown. Then, a huge white blur pulled the tom off Fireheart. Was it Whiteclaw? No, it was Whitestorm and Sandpaw of ThunderClan.

Sandpaw began to roll towards the gorge. Fireheart lunged after her and pulled her to safety.

"Why did he sustain injury? Why did he, oh tell me please?" asked Yellowfang. They were bending over Graystripe, who had been discovred by the dawn patrol lying unconsious near FourTrees. Firehearts susbisions were that Crookedstar had banished him from the bar, thinking that he had killed Whiteclaw.

"Bluestar wants to see you!" chimed in Tigerclaw. The amber eyed warrior was starting to pop up everywhere. It was begining to frighten Fireheart. He walked over into Bluestar's den. She had been extremely over joyed with the WoGo flowers they had given her. She had almost deceloped her new shampoo, a factor which she promised would bring extra food for ThunderClan. Deadfoot was already sitting in a styling chair. Bluestar had a bottle of perming lotion out and was perming his fur. The tom was looking at a list of colors and designs, trying to decide on a color for his claws.

"Ahh Fireheart. Come in." she said. "You would look excellent with white cream highlights." she said, eyeing his fur. Fireheart considered it. Then he remembered what his mother said.

("Never do anything to your fur, Little Rusty." she had said.

"Of course not momy" he had answered.)

"I love you momy" he said outloud. Bluestar shook her head, and then continued.

"You and Graystripe are getting apprentices." she said. Fireheart was surprised. She smiled. "That is, if you let me give you a trim?" she added. Fireheart told her about the promise he had made to his momy. She burst into tears about her mother not loving her.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

**x orangey x love X was the only one to review in ages!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

"Okay, everyone up." said Bluestar from the Highrock. Two kits joined her. "Graystripe, you mentor Brakenpaw. Fireheart, you mentor Cinderpaw.. blah blah blah. I have a shampoo to finish." and she jumped from the rock. Most of the Clan had barley assembled before they congradulated the new apprentices and went back to their dinner.

"So umm, whats your name again?" Fireheart asked the small gray she-cat that he was mentoring.

"Cinderpaw." said Cinderpaw. Her tone was suddently fearful. "Does my name sound stupid?" she said.

"No." said Fireheart nervously. "Umm, see you tomorrow." he said. He was very anxious because Speckletail had given him some more movies, and he really wanted to watch them. They were entiltled_ UnderWater Creatures of Lakes and Rivers _and _Dolly Dolphin Confronts a Shark_.

He went into his den and set up his dvd player. Graystripe put in his ear plugs after he heard the narrator say "Did you know that fasinating creatures could be right in your little stream? Well There is! We'll start with the Rainbow Trout. The Rainbow Trout is actuualy..."

Not really caring what the trout actually was, but realizing the Fireheart would say it in his sleep anyway, Graystripe went to sleep...

"Wake up Fireheart." said Graystripe. "So, the Rainbow Trout is the largest of all the trouts is it?" he added.

"So you like sea creatures too?" asked Fireheart eagerly.

"No." said Graystripe instantly. Fireheart looked very sad. Then, a gray bluur attacked!

"Ahhhh!"""" screamed Fierheart. The savage creature turned out to be Cinderpaw.

"Hi Fireheart! Do you like coffee? I like coffee! I had three cups this morning! Isn't that funny FireHeart?" she said in one breath. "Where are we going? Huh? Huh? I like the word huh. If you spell it backwards, it spells, huh? Isnt that funny? Huh spelled backwards is huh? Isn't that so funny.." she then burst into fits of laughter. Fireheart led her outside to a quiet tree for half an hour. He aksed Garystripe to find a cure to coffee addictions before he went out to the training hollow with Cinderpaw.

Fireheart found it very difficult to keep up with Cinderpaw. He hoped that Graystripe would find a support group for coffee addicts. Finally, he ended up near a Twoleg village not far from where he had grown up. A pregnant she-cat walked past them, and bristled. Her scent told Fireheart that she was a kittypet.

"hey, kittypet!" said Cinderpaw. "Your a kittypet... a kitty pet. I stupid kittypet. A mouse brain, good for nothing, Twoleg loving Kittypet.. Kitty kitty kitty pet.."

Fireheart left Cinderpaw to her tauting. He had remembered something about the pregnant she-cat. She was very formilular. He realized that she was his long lost sister! He looked back at her. She had climbed up a tree and was looking for a pine cone. Cinderpaw was still taunting. The she-cat found a pine cone and hurled it at Cinderpaw. It missed her, and hit Fireheart square in the forehead.

Fireheart had a long blue cape. He spotted two young kits playing near a stream. Before he could think 'dolphin' the two kits fell into the stream. Fireheart flew into the air towards the screaming, drowning kits.

"Never fear! Super Kitty is here!" he said. He flexed his powerful muscles and lifted the kits to safety. The field was full of cats.

"Super Kitty! Super Kitty!" they cried. Fireheart said "all in a days work!" and flew off into the distance. He saw that Bluestar needed more Wild WoGo. He flew to the Bahamas and back with five minutes. Everyone loved Super Kitty. But then, the evil Dr.Dust came. He had a scary movie playing on a tv. He traped Fireheart in a pen and forced him to watch the scary movies. He cried and said he wanted Speckletail, his momy, and Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw's over here if you want her."

Fireheart woke up. Graystripe was standing over him. They were in Yellowfang's den. Fireheart tried to lift his head, and found that it wieghed a ton.

"Now, do you want Sandpaw?" asked Graystripe. Fireheart shook his head, which caused him severe pain.

"Do you want some coffee Fireheart?" said a peppy voice. Fireheat realized that it must be Cinderpaw. She appeared to a have a cup the size of Deadfoot's head (which was really really big) filled with coffee. Fireheart shook his head again, and yowled with pain.

"Take these seeds of poppy, and you won't have to drink any coffee." said Yellowfang in a sing song voice. Fireheart licked up the black seeds. Graystripe dissappeared and came back with the dvd player and _Dolly Dolphin Confronts a Shark. _Fireheart thanked him and then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Fireheart was able to go training with Cinderpaw, Brakenpaw, and Graystripe two days later. Though he had no more dreams about being SuperKitty, Graystripe said he heard him mutter, 'Never Fear Super Kitty is Here' once or twice in his sleep. He said he liked this better then the facts about sea creatures. Fireheart returned his two movies and rented two new ones. They were called _A Study on Coral Reefs _and _Thanskgiving for Tod Turtle_.

"Want some coffee?" asked Cinderpaw. Firepaw shook his head. He had been staring at the river and thinking that several types of SeaWeed probaly grew there. He came out of his day dream and followed the rest of cats. Cinderpaw ran down towards the river. She walked a few feet onto the ice. Graystripe followed her warningly.

Brakenpaw muttered about too much coffee. Unfortunatley, the only word Cinderpaw caught was 'coffee' so she ran off the ice, kicking Graystripe off his balance and into a section of dark water.

"Graystripe! Come backk! Dont leave me!" cried Fireheart. Somewhere in the bushes ahead of them, a sleek siver tabby plunged into the water and after Graystripe. She pulled him to safety.

"Drown in your own territory." she said harshly. Then her tune changed.. "My name is Silverstream, whats yours?" she asked dreamily.

"Graystripe." said Fireheart, because Graystripe was so out of breath from his swim (and from seeing this hot she-cat who worked for Crookedstar). "Thanks." he said to her. Then, she swam back to the RiverClan side. Fireheart saw her drop something on the side. He told the others to take Graystripe home, while he saw what Silverstream had left.

It turned out to be a gray binder. Inside, surprisnigly, were all pictures of Graystripe. Graystripe at his warrior ceremony, Graystripe as a kit, even Graystripe with his dark sunglasses on. There was also a book.

'Dear Diary.' it said. 'Graystripe fell in the river! I'm going to go save him' was written for today. He saw previous entres, all which seemed to be about what Graystripe did on that day. This Silverstream was a stalker!

When Fireheart returned to camp, Graystripe was in Yellowfangs den. Fireheart thought he heard the click of a camera. After checking in that Graystripe was okay, Firheart decided to go find his sister (hoping that she wouldn't throw any pine cones at him). He traced the path he and Cinderpaw had took until he came to the tree where his sister had thrown the pine cone at him. The illegid pinecone was lying on the ground. Fireheart pounced on.

"Not so tough now are you." he said, after he had broken the pine cone into pieces. He followed his sisters scent with a new spring in his step. The scent led him to a small yard. The pregnant she-cat was sitting inside it.

"Hello, Princess." he said remmebering his sisters name. Princess came running to the fence.

"Fireheart!" she said warmingly. Fireheart wondered how she knew his name. How many stalkers could one area hold?

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Fine." she said. He told her all about the clans, and she told him about being a ninja pine cone thrower.

"I'm a black belt." she said happily. Fireheart bade her gooodbye after some time, promising to visit again. He could hardly believe it. He was going to an uncle. He would have to get some books.

Graystripe was ill for the next few days. By the time he was ready to come back, Fireheart had finished watching both of his movies and had rented _Dolphins; The Complete Documentary _and _Fred Flounder Takes a Vacation_. He had also taken out a book titled _So You're Going to be an Uncle_.

Fireheart soon found out that Graystripe had a new hobby for Friday nights. It turned out that Graystripe and Silverstream were seeing eachother. He had found this out when he was waking up from an evening nap to find a portrait of Silverstream under Graystripe's pillow tilted _The Tabby of my Heart._

"Did you know that she was a stalker?" asked Fireheart.

"What do you mean?" asked Graystripe. Fireheart showed Graystripe the binder Silverstream had dropped. After telling him off for stealling, Graystripe told Firheart that he didn't mind. Fireheart couldn't understand this. If he found out that his girlfriend was a stalker, he would call 911.

It came apparent that every Friday night, Graystripe would go visit Silverstream. This meant that Brakenpaw was without a mentor. Fireheart ususally mentored him on those days. So that was why on one Friday, Fireheart was out assesing the two apprentices.

"Did you ever realize how funny the word coffee is?" said Cinderpaw. "It's spelled c-o-f-f-e-e.. thats like c-o-double f-double e.. Its that funny Fireheart? Huh? Have I ever told you that 'huh' spelled backwards is 'huh'? Its that just the funniest thing?"

Fireheart sent the two apprentices their seperate ways. He spotted Brakenpaw persuading a wood mouse to let him catch it.

"Please, benifit a hungry ThunderClan elder." he said. As the mouse came over to investigate him, he leapt on it. Then Fireheart went to find Cinderpaw. She was busy telling a squirrel about coffee.

"Did you know that there's nut flavored coffee?" she said. When she told the squirrel to have a free sample, she killed it and drank from her Deadfoot-size coffee cup. Then she spotted Fireheart. Her eyes light up.

"Oh no!" said Fireheart under his breath. He said loudly; "Hello Mr. Coffee!" and waved to an invisible person behind Cinderpaw.

"Mr. Coffee!" said Cinderpaw. "He's my idle." As she ran through the trees, looking under every rock for Mr. Coffee, Fireheart went out to find Brakenpaw.

"I found him!" said Cinderpaw happily. Fireheart spun around in desbeleif. Was there really a Mr. Coffee? The sight he found made his ribs nearly crack with laughter.

Cinderpaw had pounced upon a small brown tom. She was asking all about different flavors of coffee. The tom flipped her over. It turned out to be-

"Brakenpaw!" said Cinderpaw with glee. "I didn't know you were Mr. Coffee?" she said.

"I'm not!" he said loudly. "And you've probaly scared all the prey away between here and FourTrees! I almost got a rabbit the size of Deadfoot's head!" he said irritably.

"Lets go back to camp." said Fireheart angerly. He would never of fussed over Mr. Coffee when Tigerclaw did his assesment. But that might of been because he didn't like coffee...


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I do not own warriors. I own the stupidity.**

Fireheart had found a brightly colored piece of paper on top of his bed when her returned from camp. It read;

You are Formally Invited to Dine With Bluestar

On This Night at Half Past 7

Dress Formally

Fireheart read through the messgae twice. Dining with Bluestar! She must have really noticed him now. He smoothed out his fur and sprayed in some of the cream colored high lights Bluestar had lent him. She was right; He did look nice with them.

At 7:25, Fireheart headed over to Bluestar's den. Longtail and Darkstripe stood outside, blocking his way in. They looked like body guards.

" Name." said Darkstripe fiercely.

"Fireheart." said Fireheart. Didn't Darkstripe know who he was ?

"Your not on the list." said Longtail, checking a clipboard and felxing his muscles. "Leave, or we shall remove you from the premissis."

"I have the invitation." said Fireheart. He gave the invitation to Darkstripe, who held it up to the moon. Fireheart was surprised to see the a picture of Bluestar's face could be seen when he did this.

"You may enter." said Longtail, giving the invitation back to Fireheart. He entered the den and joined about half a dozen other cats. Yellowfang, Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, Sandpaw, Halftail, and One-eye.

He was surprised to see that Deadfoot and Onewhisker of WindClan were there as well. Onewhisker saw him and bounded right over to him.

"We brought DancingDave!" he said happily. Sure enough, several black rats were dancing on a stage. Whitestorm was very ammused by them.

"Fireheart!" said a voice from behind, which turned out to be Bluestar herself. Thankful for a reason to get away from Onewhisker, who still scared him a bit, Fireheat went to join his leader.

"Hello Bluestar." he said.

"Fireheart, Fireheart." she said. She glanced at his fur. "You used the samples I gave you!" she said happily

"Yep, they work wonderfully." he said. "Have you finished your new shampoo yet?" he asked her.

"Nearly, but I want to finish the conditioner before I release it." she said. "I'll refill your highlights if you like?" she asked kindly.

"That would be great." said Fireheart. Dancing Dave had just finished a dance tilted _Cat the Rat_ to general applause. "How did Onewhisker convince you to bring them?" asked Fireheart.

"Oh, the usual.. " said Bluestar. She imitated Onewhisker's excited voice. "'We would like to thank you for sending Fireheart and Graystripe to get us. Please let us bring you some dancing rats.' " she said. Fireheart laughed. "They are rather talented though.." said Bluestar, watching Dancing Dave begin _A Salute to Polka_ .

"I hear they're coming to the next Gathering." said Fireheart conversationaly.

"Speaking of the Gathering," said Bluestar. "How did the assement go?" she asked. Fireheart told her all about the excellent persuation used by the two apprentices.

"The prey will lining up to be eaten by them soon, the way they talk." said Fireheart.

"They can both go to the next Gathering then." agreed Bluestar.

"Thank you." said Fireheart. He began to get hungry. "I'm going to get some food." he added, and with a nodd to his leader, he walked over to a table near the stage that had food on it. Onewhisker was standing near it, gazing happily at Dancing Dave, who was finishing his polka. The rat walked over to the food table and drank some water. Then, he returned to the dance floor and started a routuine called _The Dancer Within_. Onewhisker was nearly crying with happiness. Fireheart sneaked up behind him and grapped a a barbequed squirrel burger. He then filled a cup with _Cat-a-Cola_ and went to sit down next to Sandpaw.

"Hey Fireheart." she said, in a surprisngly dreamy voice. "I love your hightlights." she said. What was with this new Sandpaw? Was she digging him? Fireheart suddently noticed how beautiful her green eyes were. He sat down and beagn to chew his burger, thinking about dolphins, while watching Dancing Dave stab himself with a fake knife. He fell to the ground. Everyone appluaded. Onewhisker was crying now. Dancing Dave got up and took a bow.He and the other rats then began _Dancing in the Ocean._ Fireheart wondered which ocean they were dancing in, and if a dolphin was anywhere nearby.

After a dessert of rabbit cake, Fireheart said thankyou to Bluestar and headed back to his den. He had gone into a fiction phase. He rented _Flipper _and _Jaws_. Graystripe returned. He had a glowing silver binder with him. Fireheart had learned the other day that Graystripe had become a stalker too. So there were three stalkers in one nieghborhood! Fireheart was going to have to watch himself. To his great surprise, there was something in his dvd player.

A small paper shaped like a cd had been placed inside. It had a picture of a bunch of balloons and a cake. He read it;

Happy Birthday Graystripe!

Help us plan a surprise party for our gray friend.

Tomorrow, take him hunting near Twoleg place.

At 2:15, walk him to FourTrees, where the party will take place

Call Cinderfur if any difficluties;

667-5548 (cell)

1-800-PARTY-TIME

(Official Part Hot-Line)

It was Graystripe's birthday tomorrow! How could he have forgotten? What should he get him? He took out a CATalog and decided to order a stalker kit, complete with binoculars, camera, note book, and tracking device. What a wonderful idea!

Then Fireheart wondered how Cinderfur had known where he slept? Maybe there were more than 3 stalkers...


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

**We interuppt this fanfiction for an emergency new bulliten: I do not own warriors!**

The next day, Fireheart took Graystripe hunting early. Everyone knew about Graystripe's party, he was a very popular cat. All the clans had been invited, including Barley and Ravenpaw. Everyone was comparing what they got him. Cinderpaw had got him 56 different coffee flavors and a free membership to her club, HOC (Hooked on Coffee). Bluestar had given him some hair care supplies and a free trip to the salon. Fireheart had used the other highlights Bluestar had given him for the occasion. He really liked the way the brightened up his fur. He was thinking about getting it done permanitly. Then, he remembered the promise he made to his mama. But what if he asked her first...

"Okay, lets go to FourTrees now." said Fireheart. It was 2:00, and he and Graystripe had just finished hunting. The food they caught was sercretaly going to be used at the party.

"Why?" lets go back to camp!" said Graystripe. Fireheart had not counted on this. He quickly thought of a reason to get Graystripe to come.

"I here Silverstream is there." he said. Graystripe began to run at full speed towards FourTrees, Fireheart was close behind him. FourTrees looked magnificant. A band was on the Great Rock. Food tables surrounded it. To Fireheart's displeasure, Dancing Dave and his rats were there. He wondered what Dancing Dave tasted like.

"What is this about?" asked Graystripe.

"I dont know!" said Fireheart loudly. That was the signal. All of the cats jumped out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. Graystripe was in awe. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAYSTRIPE!" They said again. The band instantly began to play Graystripe's favorite song, _Silver Cat_

" I saw a silver cat.. walking down the street..." sang Longtail, the singer. Fireheart had never apprectiated the quality of his singing voice. Stonefur of RiverClan was on the drums. To everyone's knowledge except Firehearts, Onewhisker was a guitar player. He was not even paying attention to Dancing Dave or any of the rats. He was pretty good.

Graystripe ate his fill and laughed with everyone esle. Silverstream had given him a book titled _The Stalker's Handbook_, which he had begun to read while playing footsie with Fireheart, who was sitting next to Silverstream. Fireheart kicked him and he realized his mistake. He shifted his position, but then played it with Sandpaw. She looked up at him and smiled. He did not return it.

By 5:45, things started getting dirty. Mousefur had had too many mouseagritas, and was now dancing on top of the Great Rock. Darkstripe was eyeing her curiosly from his place in the stands. Longtail began to dance with her while singing. This caused Darkstripe to leap at him, all dignity lost. Fireheart, who was allergic to mousegaritas, stood between the two of them. Everyone was yelling. Then, Stonefur turned the voulme up all the way and slammed on the drums. This quieted everyone. Mousefur and Darkstripe were lead off to Halftail's Hangover Hangout. Longtail was taken to Yellowfangs Healing Hut.

At 8:15, the band played a slow song. Sandpaw asked Fireheart to dance. At first he thought that she had been drinking, but then remembereed that you had to be a warrior to drink. Swiftpaw had already been arrested, and taken to Patchpelt's Police Playground. Fireheart decided to dance with her.

Sandpaw was a very good dancer. By the end of the song, everyone presented her with the Best Dancing Award. Longtail's band, called the Cool Cats, had hired her as a dancer. Fireheart licked her on the cheek and went to find Graystripe to give him his present.

He found the tom on one of the many tables.He was talking to Silverstream. Their tails curled together, it looked as though they were one cat. Their pelts watched wonderfully. They really were a cute couple. Fireheart gave Graystripe his gift, and then left the two alone again.

At 12:00, the leaders gathered on the Great Rock and said it was time for everyone to go home. The Cool Cats played one more verse to "Happy Birthday' and everyone went home, after saying Happy Birthday to Graystripe.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 10

Fireheart's date with Sandpaw went very well. He found afterwards though, that he was able to watch his movies again. A new movie had just came out, _Dolly And Dave Dolphin._ Dolly Dolphin was getting married! Fireheart was overjoyed. He was upset, however, to learn that Graystripe had taken Silverstream to the dance and was unable to tape the dolphin show for him.

Bluestar had gotten ill. She had been experimenting with mango leaves in her shampoo, and it caused her to get very itchy hives. Deadfoot had sent her a sympathy card.

Bluestar told Fireheart to go get some catnip from the Twoleg village. She was going to use it instead of the mango leaves. Fireheart also had to meet Tigerclaw at the Thunderpath and tell him that Bluestar couldn't go to the Deputy/Leader Confrence that night. Tigerclaw also needed to speak to Bluestar. He decided to bring Cinderpaw with him for company.

"Right over here, in this bush." Fireheart said. The two cats loaded their mouths with catnip and started back to camp. They hurriedly dropped off the catnip and rushed over to the Thunderpath to meet Tigerclaw.

When they arrived, they spotted Tigerclaw 'hiding' in a tall tree. It was common knowledge that Tigerclaw, who was a skilled fighter, was the worse hider in the world. He was often teased for being the worst hide-and-seek player as a kit ( which may be the reason for his troubled life) Tigerclaw jumped out and tryed to scare them. Cinderpaw ran out onto the Thunderpath, but not because of Tigerclaw. She ahd seen that one of the monsters had coffee in it.

"Cinderpaw!" cried Fireheart. The coffee-monster roared right over her. Fireheart felt like he himself had been hit by it. He began to shake. When the monster was gone, he shakily went over to the motionless gray lump that had 5 minutes ago been his apprentice. "Cinderpaw." he whispered, "speak to me." he said. She didnt move. He prayed to StarClan that she wouldn't be dead.

He carefully lifted her up onto his shoulders. Tigerclaw had dissappeared. He dragged her to camp, not even feeling the wieght of the she-cat. His body felt numb. As he entered the camp, he spoke to no one. He saw Tigerclaw's amber gaze from teh warriors den. It seemed to bare right through him. Tigerclaw must have told the cats what had happened.

Yellowfang was all ready. She looked different that Fireheart had ever remembered. She instantly began to examine Cinderpaw. Occansionly, she would prod her, or sniff her pelt. Cinderpaw twitched slightly. She was still alive.

Finally, Yellowfang looked up. "She'll live." she said. It was the first time Fireheart had ever heard her say soemthing that didnt ryme. He didnt really care though. Without another word, Yellowfang grapped an herb and crunched it up, then applied the leaves onto Cinderpaw's wound. Fireheart felt sick.

"You dont look too well." said a voice from behind. It was Frostfur, Cinderpaw's mother. "Why dont you take a rest?" she asked. Fireheart nodded, speachless.

He went back to his den. He didnt watch his movie. He borrowed Graystipe's cell phone and ordered an All You Can Drink Coffee Kit for Cinderpaw. He went into an unpleasent dream of a screaming cat and a leader who lost a life. Tigeclaw's amber gaze followed him.

"Bluestar wants you." said Brindleface. Fireheart nodded to her and went into hisa leaders den. Bluestar was alright now, and was back to her salon.

"Fireheart!" she said. "I finished the new hair care line. It goes on sale next week!" she said happily.

"Thats great Bluestar!" said Fireheart. "Did you get the samples I gave you?" he asked.

"yes I did. They worked perfectly." she said with glee.

"Whats your price?" he asked her.

"2 pieces of fresh kill (fk) a bottle." she said. "But get two bottles for 3." she added.

"We'll be eating good for a while." he purred.

"Can you help me with something Fireheart?" asked Bluestar.

"Of course, anything." he said.

"Could you bring these fliers to all the camps for me? I need some good advertisment." she said hopefully. Fireheart considerered her. He wanted to visit Cinderpaw. "I'll give you a free trial of the shampoo and conditioner." she added.

"Anything for you Bluestar." he said again.

"Thank-you so much!" siad Bluestar. She handed him three fliers that read.

True-Blue-Wo-Go

Try the new hair care line at Bluestar's

2fk's a bottle

Special- Buy one, get one half off

Order Online at:

www. bsss. phone:

1-800-BLUESTAR-ROX

Or visit the ThunderClan Camp

Fireheart decided to go to ShadowClan first. He delivered the message to the first cat he saw, which was Cinderfur.

"I'm planning a carnival." he said. "Have I ever given you my card?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he handed Fireheart a card with his cell and hot-line number in it. Fireheart nodded and then headed off to WindClan territory.

"Hey, Onewhisker!" called Fireheart. Onewhisker turned around and walked up to Fireheart. The tom was begining to grow on him. "This is for you." he said.

"Cool!" said Onewhisker, after scanning the list. "Deadfoot will be happy. He'll probaly be over there today." he added. "Well, I'd better get back Fireheart." he sighed. " I have dance class tonight."

"What!" said Fireheart, as he laughed.

"Tallstar has a dance class." he replied. "And each group of warriors have a different class. He's hinting that the best dancer gets to go on stage with Dancing Dave, so I dont want to be late."

"Okay, bye then. See you at the Gathering." said Fireheart. As he left, he thought that winning a chance to dance onstage with Dancing Dave would be a reason to be late. He wlaked over to RiverClan territory and spotted Mistyfoot. She had been introduced to Fireheart at Graytripes birthday party. She was Silverstream's best friend.

"Mistyfoot, hi." he said, bowing his head slightly to the she-cat.

"Hello, Fireheart. Is Graystripe coming to see Silverstream again tonight?" she asked.

"Problay"

"Well, tell him to go to FourTrees. Our patrols are scenting him. Soon, hes going to get caught." she added.

"Oh, I'll tell him." said Fireheart. His head was starting to spin with all of this info. "This is for your clan." he said.

"Ohh, good." she said. "I love Bluestar's stuff. Theres barley anthing on the market for my color of fur, but Bluestar's is perfect." she purred. "next week..., the day of the Gathering." she said, suddently tense. Fireheart understood. It would be the first Gathering with WindClan for a while, and two of the leaders had been so reluctant on their return.

"I hope it turns out okay." Fireheart said, the Gathering now adding to his list to worry about.

"Me too." she replied. "Can you give me two bottles of this at the Gathering? I'l pay you there?"

He nodded and then headed for food. His List to Worry About was very filled.

1. Cinderpaw dying.

2. Cinderpaw not becoming a warrior

3. Graystripe and Silverstream getting caught

4. Tigerclaw achieving his ambition

5. Tigerclaw's treachery un known to others

6. Crookedstar and Nightstar forming an aliance

7. WindClan getting into trouble

8. Season 2 of Dolphin 101 getting cancelled

He brought a rabbit in for Yellowfang and Cinderpaw. The apprentice was still sleeping. Yellowfang was watching over her casutiouly.

"How is she?" asked Fireheart.

"She's decided to break her coffee habbit. Oh, look, you brought me a rabbit." said Yellowfang, back to her rythmic self.

"I meant health wise." said Fireheart.

"Oh. So you'll want me to say something smart and technical that you dont understand to prove how intelligent I am?" said Yellowfang.

"Pretty much, yeah." said Fireheart.

"Her leg has suffered major trama and shall remain in the deadening stage of unusability." said Yellowfang.

"Oh. Glad we cleared that up." he replied. He left the den and went out hunting.

On the day of the Gathering, Fireheart went to see Cinderpaw. She was sitting up when he arrived.

"Cinderpaw!" he cried happily.

"Fireheart!" she said. Her voice was not high and peppy. It was at a normal tone. Perhaps she really had given up coffee.

"How are you doing?" he asked. He felt light went he saw one of her back legs crupled and motionless.

"Fine." she said. "Are you going to the Gathering?" she asked.

"I dont know." he confessed. he hoped he would be going. Something important would oviously be happening. Cinderpaw was shocked.

"Well you'd better go find out!" she said. "They'll be leaving soon!"

"Okay okay! I'm going." said Fireheart, getting up. "Ill come and see you again soon." he added and dashed out of the den.

"Bluestar, am I going to the Gathering?" he asked.

"oh, of course." she said.

"Have you heard the good news?" he asked her.

"No, what!" she said.

"Dancing Dave's mother is sick, so he had to go back to the Bahamas." he said.

'Yes! seeing that rat dance once every ten years is enough for me!" purred Bluestar.

"But the rest of the rats are still here." he added.

"Well you cant have everythnig in life." sighed Bluestar. Then a voice sounded from the moon.

"The moon is officially full." it said. "All cats chosen cats report to the Gathering, where Tigestar will not break the truce." Everyone followed Bluestar and Tigerclaw to FourTrees.

Fireheart spotted Onewhisker and Tornear. He went over to say hello. Graystripe had disappeared to find Silverstream.

"Greetings Fireheart." said Tornear.

"S'up." he replied.

"Oh not much." said Onewhisker.

"Are you expecting trouble with the other Clans?" asked Fireheart.

"I hope not." growled Tornear.

Bluestar's yowl from the Great Rock disrupted them. Fireheart bristled as he thought of the amount of prey that had been stolen.

**I'm having a bad case of writers block! Diagnosis, some time off! If you still wnat soem humor, check out Mousefur's Tabloid. Also, read my sisters stories, Into the Wild: Forest Fire, and the Attempted Humor Rewrite of Warriors, TNP, Midnight.**

**Got some ideas? Please help! I neeed some way to bring Cloudtail in. If you haven't noticed, he should have been brought in by now!**

**Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty**


	11. Chapter Ten

**So, I'm deciding to bring this story back from the dead! (gasps). Please, if you have any comments, or any ways for me to maek this story better REVIEW and tell me how. I want to hear from you!**

Chapter 11

"ShadowClan has been hunting on ThunderClan territory!" cried Bluestar. Shocked mutters out -bursted. The ShadowClan deputy, Cinderfur, was growling ferously at Tigerclaw, who returned the gesture. The ThunderClan cats and the ShadowClan cats that had been sitting calmly by eachother were now seperating with dirty looks on their faces.

"SILENCE!" roared Bluestar. More muttering. Many, Fireheart included, were wondering how she could let out such a loud cry from that little of a body.

"What is your proof?" asked Nightstar, glaring at Bluestar in disgust.

"Our patrols have scented you." Bluestar said. "And we found this note." she then gave a small piece of paper to Nightstar, who, with a glance at, began to read, with a very strange look on his face.

"Dear Hotstuff-" he began. "Last night was great. We should really do it again-"

"Thats the wrong note!" Bluestar said, turning pink and snatching the note back. The crowd laughed.

"What are they laughing at?" asked Fireheart. "Why is Bluestar looking so disteressed?" Graystripe sighed.

"You weren't here in kithood. You didn't see the film." Graystripe muttered.

"Were there dolphins in the film?" Fireheart asked. Graystripe gave him a sympathetic glance.

"Here it is!" said Bluestar with a small chuckle. Nightstar took this note.

"Hey! We're stealing your prey! E-mail us shadowclancatshuntingonyourterritoryshadowclan.cat." he read. "That has nothing to prove it was ShadowClan! It's not liek it says 'e-mail us shaodeclanctashuntingonyourterritoryshadowclan.cat." laughed the leader.

Cinderfur sighed at brought a higlighter up to his leader. He highlighted a line of the note, and pointed at it. Nightstar read it word for word.

"Ohhh." he said with a small nod.

"There's your proof!" Bluestar said.

"Wait a minute Bluestar!" cried Tallstar.

"What Tallstar?" sighed Bluestar.

"Before you yell angerly at Nightstar, we have to do the 'Yell Angerly at insert leader naem here dance!'" Tallstar said happily.

"No we don't!" Bluestar said.

"Check the code!" called one cat.

"Bring forth the code!" yowled Crookedstar. On lookers ooohhed and ahhhed. Two apprentices brought a large, leather bound book, which said 'Warrior Code' in faded gold writing.

"Okay, dances.. dances... no, not dreams, dramas, drains, here we are, dances.." Bluestar read. She cleared her voice. "Go on Tallstar." she sighed.

Tallstar squealed in delight. "Okay, Onewhisker, Runningbrook, Deadfoot, come on down!" Tallsatr then put a tape inside his sterio and set up with his dancers.

"When theres prey stolen, from your Clan, who you gonna blame?" asked Tallstar.

"Nightstar!" cried the others.

"Nightstar, oh Nightstar, what are we going to do with you? You steal our prey and give nothing back, what are we going to do?" Tallsatr cried.

"Nightstar Nightstar! Poor Poor Nightstar!..."

The song went on for several minutes. By the time it ended, no one noticed, so no one clapped. Tornear had to poke Fireheart awake.

"Okay, no that we have finished the 'Yell Angerly and insert leader name here Dance, it is time for me to-" Bluestar started, only to be interupted by Crookedstar.

"Not yet Bluestar! We stil have the 'Yell Angerly at insert leader name here football game!" he announced.

"No we don't" Bluestar mocked.

"Bring forth the code!" called Crookedstar.

Two apprentices brought the leather bound book back. There was a great deal of 'ohh' and 'ahh'. Then, Bluestar opened it and read for a few mintues.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Okay! Everyone line up agaisnt the Rock.! Team one captain is Tigerclaw! Team two captain is Leopardfur." Crookedstar said. Fireheart and Graystripe lined up beside Tornear and Onewhisker. They flipped a coin, and Tigerclaw one. He got posetion first, Leopardfur got first pick.

"Mistyfoot." she said. Mistyfoot came out from the line to stand beside her deputy.

Tigerclaw glanced around. "Deadfoot." he muttered. The lame WindClan deputy stood beside his alie.

"Cinderfur." Mistyfoot said. Fireheart heard Tigreclaw curse under his breathe.

"Darkstripe." Tigerclaw said bitterly.

The went back and forth until Fireheart and Graystripe were the only two left. Graystripe was looking hopefully at Leopardfur's team. Silvestream was sitting with them.

"I'll take Fireheart." Leopardfur said.

"Damn." swore Graystripe, who sulked over to join Tigerclaw.

The game went on for several hours. Then, Tigerclaw's team won by one touchtown. The moon was starting to fall now.

"Okay! Nightstar, you stole my prey and I hate you so watch out!" Bluestar said in one breathe. In was good, because no sooner had the words escaped her mouth, had the moon fell.

"This Gathering is over!" cried Nightstar angerly.

**You'd you like it. Part of this chapter was a little 'T', so I think I'll be changing the rating. This is my first fan fic, I hadn't started my Ravenpaw story, my Tigerclaw story, my Tabloid, or StarClan Idol before this. So tell me what you think! Please review, and remember, spread the word!**

_**Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Okay, I'm updating. This is the Cloudkit chapter. I know that this story has not been updated since OCTOBER but, in a few more weeks it will be complete.**

**Disclaimer: The idiocy is mine, as is the insanity. But I dont own anything else!**

Fireheart woke up to see the usual Graystripe stooping over him.

"You know, I really never did know that male seahorses give birth to their young." he said seriously.

Fireheart opened his mouth, but Graystripe silenced him.

"No Fireheart, I still dont like sea creatures and I never will!" he hissed.

Fireheart flattened his ears and drooped his tail. "Then I guess you wont wanna come to Princeses' with me. She's got a live _dolphin!_"

And without another word, Fireheart stalked out of the gorse tunnel.

_If only I could remember where Princess lives._ he thought.

_Lets see.. take a left at the big tree, past the bush shaped like Oprah... god, Tigerclaw needs a hobby...Ahh, here's Twoleg place!_

He silently approached her fence. As soon as he tapped on the secret, hollow branch, a camera and a speaker box popped out of it.

"I-dent-fy your-self." the speaker said in a robotic voice.

"Its Fireheart." Fireheart said clearly.

"Gr-ee-tings Fire-heart. Spell ba-nan-a." it continued.

"Do i have too-" whined Fireheart. He jumped back in alarm as a bottle of water popped out and sprayed him. "I mean, b-a-n-a-n-a." he said quickly.

"Now, pre-form you -reg-is-ter-ed cheer." the robotic voice said.

"Now, come on-" A rubber boxing glove popped out and hit him in the face. "Okay! Princess! Princess! She the girl! If she cant do it no one can! Gooooo Princess!"

"Wel-come Fire-heart." the robotic voice said.

_Finally. Now I can let my guard down._ Fireheart thought.

"This mess-age will self dis-truct in five sec-onds."

"STOP!"

A new voice pounded over the loud speaker. Fireheart recongized with a jult that it was Princess. Her picture showed up on the screen.

"Fireheart!" she said desperatley. "my kit! He's wanted by the ninjas!"

"What?" gasped Fireheart.

"i need you to take him Fireheart! Take him to ThunderClan, before the ninjas come." she added. I sent him through the branch."

"but Princess-" Fireheart was interupted when the hollow branch extended, and the hand held a small, long haired white kitten. "I cant take care of a kit-"

"Fireheart! Hurry, the ninja's are coming!" Princess wailed. "Go , go!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Fireheart called, scooping up the fluufy white kit and bouding back to camp. Heads turned in his direction as they saw the kit.

"Fireheart."

He turned. There was Bluestar.

"You brought a _white _cat into ThunderClan." Bluestar said.

"So?" Fireheart asked.

"Think about it Fireheart. White." Bluestar said.

"Damn." Fireheart cursed suddently. He had forgotten that Whiteystar, a great Clan leader, had forbidden one Clan to have more then two solid white cats (apparently he was sick of people trying to be his imposter and speak at Gatherings). Frostfur and Whitestorm were the only white cats allowed in ThunderClan.

"Wait a minute!" he said suddently. He pulled out a sharpie a drew a large spot on the kit's tail.

"Okay good enough for me." Bluestar said nochalantly.

"Clan. Yo. Cloudkit is new kit. Brindleface, you can... mother him. Have fun." Bluestar said.

Longtail rang a gong.

"Bluestar has spoken.": he said. Bluestar then bowed and skipped back to her den. Fireheart watched her go, wondering what exactly she ment by 'have fun.' Should he go call for a circus to come? Should he cancel Longtail's and his chess match? (Longtail considered himself to be the camp champ. Fireheart was waiting to set him straight.)

"Fireheart!"

Fireheart turned to see Graystripe coming. His gray fur was sticking up on all ends. His eyebrows were twitching. The last time Fireheart had seen him this mad was when he had 'accidently' filled Graystripe's box of Cheese Nips with mousebile. And the time that Fireheart had sold some of Graystripes pelt on Ebay for a new dolphin lamp. It was only some of the fur from his right shoulder!

Fireheart wondered briefly what he had done this time. He racked his brains. Hmmm.. this morning, he had told Darkstripe that Graystripe loved him. But he had only been passing on the message! Afterall, he had distinctivley heard Graystripe say that he loved someone young, pretty, and respected by their Clan. And if that was Darkie, Fireheart didn't know what was.

"You re-wired my expensive plasma screen to only have sea creature channels!" he yowled.

Oh. Fireheart wondered what Graystripe was whining about. He had only needed to borrow a few dollors from Graystripe: Fireheart had taken it from a jar labeled 'life savings.' It didnt sound important to him.

"So?" Fireheart asked.

Graystripe glared at him and then lunged.

"We shall see who's skills are superior." Graystripe said ninja-style.

Graystripe and Fireheart bowed to each other. Longtail rang his gong again. "Round one! DING!" The two warriors leapt at eachother, Longtail pausing to DING his gong and tally up the score.

"Stop this at once!" Bluestar yowled.

"Uhhh. Yes!" Longtail cried, leaping at Fireheart and dragging him away from Graystripe. "Shame on you... kitty... kitty... kittypet! Yes! Shamey shamey!"

Fireheart rolled his eyes. He glanced at Longtail's chalk board, which read GRAYSTRIPE- 0 FIREHEART-0 (LONGTAIL- 9,675,704).

"Fireheart, I want to see you in my den, NOW! Graystripe.. go brush your hair!" Bluestar snarled, shuddering as she looked at Graystripe's matted thick pelt.

"Burn!" Longtail said, and rang his gong again. He consulted his chalkboard, and added BLUESTAR- 1.

Fireheart angerly followed Bluestar into her den.

"Your highlights are.. too pretty Fireheart." she said. "I think its for the good of the Clan if we get rid of them."

"No! You can't take away my beauty! Graystripe says its the only thing I have going for me!" Fireheart wailed, droppping to his paws and grinding his teeth.

"Yo Bluestar!"

Fireheart turned. It was Whitestorm.

"You and I have to go randomly take out patrol at the same time and ironically find prey bones which cause us to leave the camp udderly undefended!" he said sternly.

'Sorry Whitestorm! How could I forget!" Bluestar sighed. She gave Fireheart a dark look. "Those highlights will be gone by the next Gathering!"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Firehear wailed.

"Yo Fireheart! I'm bored. Wanna come on my patrol that has absolutley no purpose what soever? Whitstorm asked.

Fireheart hesitated. Whitestorm might be taking him to a secluded tree where he would rid Fireheart of his highlights once and for all! Whitestorm knew Fireheart was the only cat in the Clan with better fur then him! But Fireheart also knew that Whitestorm would feel awfully upset if he refused him, and no one wanted to tell Whitestorm a story before he went to sleep. (he got like that when he was sad.) Last night, when Willowpelt and he got into a fight, Fireheart was stuck reading him 'The little warrior that could.'

"Alright Whitestorm."

**Whitestorm: Will Fireheart loose his highlights? Will I kill Fireheart for his hair? Will Graystripe ever forgive him? And whats with the random patrols? Find out next Chapter.**

**Longtail: (DING). Whitestorm has spoken!**

**Darkstripe: Why does he get the gong?**

**Willowpelt: Let's get him!**

**Whitestorm: And will Longtail ever stop banging the gong?**

**Longtail: (DING). Never!**

**""**

**hehe.**

**Please review! The next chapter will be up much faster! I promise!**

**Longtail: (DING!) Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty has spoken!**


End file.
